Cheap Mystery Box
The Cheap Mystery Box -- also called the Red Mystery Box, usually abbreviated as RMB in the Playfish forums -- is the least expensive type of Mystery Box found at the Mystery Shop. It contains a random object that may or may not be found in stores. Some objects will be worth more than the cost of the box (either in resale, or when trading in the forums), while others will be worth a lot less. Buying these boxes is a gamble. Items in mystery boxes are constantly changing, as Playfish adds and remove objects often once a week. Playfish staff will sometimes give advance warning on what objects they are removing, but not always - this can be a problem for many Pet Society users who are trying to get certain objects. Playfish also will often announce on the blog some of the new items they are adding to the mystery boxes. New players may find it confusing how to "use" this item. After buying the mystery box at the Mystery Shop, you will need to go home and open the Mystery Box panel using the box button in the right center of the home screen. Choose the type of box you want to open and click on it. Your random object will then be revealed and the mystery box will disappear from your inventory. You can open lots of boxes quickly this way. Items from mystery boxes, particularly Gold Mystery Boxes (GMBs), are often used as "currency" when Trading in the Playfish forum. Mystery boxes are also a good source of "999" and "4999" objects, so named for their resale value in-game. A running list of items that once were in mystery boxes, but no longer are available in stores or in boxes, can be found at Category:Old Mystery Box Item. The only way to get these items will be through trading on the forums or getting a generous friend to gift the item to you. See Also: Mystery Box and Expensive Mystery Box 'Item Summary' *Cost: 50 coins *Sells for: 16 coins *Recycle: 100 points *Giftable?: Yes *Added: Before March 2009 *Removed: No List of items currently found inside Red Mystery Boxes On August 9, 2010, Playfish introduced the Mystery Box panel which shows all Mystery Boxes sold in the game. This also displays what mystery items the player has which are found in the Mystery Box, and how many items there are left to find. This has made it a lot easier for players to keep track of what they can find. On September 9, 2010, Playfish drastically cut the number of items found in all mystery boxes. There are currently '''41 '''items in the Cheap Mystery Box - below is a complete listing. This was last updated March 21, 2011. #Arabian Market Bottle #Builder's Helmet #Camping Pepper and Salt Shakers #Carryable First Aid Kit #Carton of Farm Eggs -- NEWEST #Chino Shorts #Chocolate Milk #Comfortable Armchair #Crimson Bracelet #Cutoff Jeans #Delicate Tulip #Ebony Bracelet #Egg Wall Decor #Fragrant Hyacinth #Gold Balloon #Green Band #Green Cap #Green Rug #Green Stone Bracelet #Grey Carpet #Modern Armchair #Pink Retro Glasses #Pink Sweat Band #Plaid Chair #Plastic Chair #Playful T-Shirt #Red T-Shirt #Restaurant Storage Bottles #Retro Videogame Joystick #Sauces Set #Silver Bracelet #Small Flowering Cactus Pot #Strawberry Rug #Summer Chair #Sunflowers Pot #Tire #Vine Headband #Vintage Cream Cushion #White Sweat Band #Wooden School Stool #Worn Yellow Armchair This information was taken from the regularly updated forum guide to Mystery Boxes found at: http://forum.playfish.com/showthread.php?t=1946770